Excitement In Potions
by tasha27
Summary: “Miss Evans, what seems to be that matter?” asks a concerned Slughorn. Other than the fact that James has his fingers inside me, and I moaned his name out loud in class? Nothing. J/L


**Excitement in potions!**

**A **_Tasha27 _**Fanfic**

James and I have been dating for the past four months, and in that time, it's been hard to keep him off of me.

As we enter the Potions room like any other regular day, I notice James has on his mischievous smirk. That can only mean one thing- I'm in for one hell of a class.

Slughorn drones on and on about a potion called Funigulous which enables yourself to become a toadstool. Why would anyone want to become a toadstool anyways? That's just weird.

Anyway, back to the dilemma at hand.

Sirius and Remus have smirks on, too, which means that they know I'm in for it.

"All right class, you may now begin to gather the ingredients for your potion," Slughorn finishes.

I see Remus rise to get his ingredients, so I quickly get up to get ours. Remus was always the trustworthy one. I know I can trust him- most of the time. I know I can't trust him when he has that Marauder smirk; I groan inwardly as I approach him, realizing that today is one of those days.

"Hey, Remus," I begin, "um, I was just wondering if you could tell me what James is planning today?"

He smirks at me and laughs at my awkward expression, which is a mix of amusement and caution.

"Why, no Lily, I can't," he says. "Sorry."

By the way he's looking at me- and still smirking- I can tell that he's not sorry at all, even if he really doesn't know what James is planning.

I groan in frustration and return to James with our ingredients.

Once I am seated and we have added all our ingredients, James looks at me and says, "Well, now all we have to do is stir is clockwise twice, then counter clockwise thrice."

In the next half hour we have nothing to do but wait for the appropriate times to stir, so I begin my charms essay that is due tomorrow. I am so engrossed in my essay that I fail to realize that James is fidgeting a lot. I am about a quarter ways through my essay when I feel James' hand on my inner thigh.

My breath catches in my throat and I slowly look over at him, seeing his hazel eyes twinkle mischievously behind his wire-rimmed glasses. He is smirking, of course; that's what James Potter does.

His fingers are running over my knickers and I'm trying so hard to glare at him, but failing miserably because of what he is doing.

I gasp out loud as I feel his fingers move my knickers aside and slip inside me. As he continues his ministrations, moving his fingers faster and faster inside me, I feel like exploding.

Our eyes are locked. I am so absolutely immersed in what he is doing that I fail to remember where we are, so when he gently pinches my clit, I happen to groan and cry, "Oh Merlin, James!"

Shit. This is not good.

"Miss Evans, what seems to be that matter?" asks a concerned Slughorn.

_Other than the fact that James has his fingers inside me, and I moaned his name out loud in class? Nothing._

"Oh, nothing, Professor. James just spilled some of the potion we're brewing, but I cleaned it up before it could cause any damage," I lie.

"Ah, well done, Miss Evans. Five points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn says, bustling away to help Peter Pettigrew on his potion.

I can feel that my face is burning, and when I turn to look at James, he's still smirking.

"Hey, Evans, I don't think I know anyone who can get points for lying to a teacher. Nicely done," says Sirius, also smirking.

"Shut up Sirius," I say, turning an even brighter shade of red. "You _knew _he was going to do this weren't you? Merlin Sirius, you're such a pervert!"

"Nice excuse there, Lils," James says. "Think you can do it again tomorrow?"

"What?!" I ask in horror. "This is not happening again! We almost got caught!"

"Well, we didn't, now did we?" he continues. "Just wait 'til I finger you in charms tomorrow."

I glare at him, and I'm sure you can guess- he is _still _smirking.

**A/N: Another HUGE thanks goes out to **_Mydnyte Houre _**for betaing another one of my stories! Yeah, yeah, I know, I should be posting Chapter 3 of **_**How It All Started **_**but I'm having major writers block, and it doesn't help that I'm supposed to be doing a chemistry report. So, here is yet again, another one-shot. Review?**


End file.
